


What Set You Free (And Brought You To Me)

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [3]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, D/s, Dom/sub, Domme, Domme OFC, F/M, Shibari, Submissive Henry Cavill, sub!henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: You get off on having big beefy men wrapped in your ropes and under your heel, and Henry is only too happy about that. Eventually.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/You
Series: The Cavill Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	What Set You Free (And Brought You To Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know any more tbh..... I had a dream a while back about Henry being exquisitely tied up in intricate shibari and then hung over my coffee table like a human chandelier and the thought wouldn't go away. And here we are.
> 
> So like, enjoy or whatever. But don't expect any sort of regular updates because i've got about 6 other WIPs that i'm using my quarantine to work on. Rating will probably change later on. 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr: fishcustardandclintbarton

The thing is, you weren’t looking for anything or anyone serious, you really weren’t. You’d not long been out of a long term relationship that has ended badly, and you just wanted to…. _be_ for a while. And that was all going swimmingly well for a few months and you were enjoying the fact that you could indulge knowing that it was just for fun. No strings, just getting to play with other people within the lifestyle and enjoy yourself. It reminded you of the first time you discovered BDSM and it’s wonderful community, and spent a few years exploring everything with a fascinated hunger. You truly found yourself then, who you were meant to be. It was so freeing to know that these people welcomed you with open arms and embraced the Dominant you knew you always had been, you just hadn’t been able to let her loose. 

That was 20 years ago and several relationships ago.

That was before Him.

You have never in all your 40 years had such a visceral and animal reaction to another human being than right now in this moment. To say that he is beautiful would be a vast understatement, but that isn’t the only reason. There is something…. _other_ about him. As soon as you see him, you have an urge to put him on his knees in front of you so strong that it takes your breath away. It's his shoulders that you notice first, perfectly ensconced in a white dress shirt that is valiantly clinging to every muscle underneath. He is vast, his shoulders alone taking up more space than two people. His shirt sleeves are rolled up to just below his elbows and fucking hell, those _forearms_ …. Thick, corded muscle and a sprinkle of fine, dark hair. Strong, safe arms that you just know will look perfect wrapped in your silk shibari ropes. Or his wrists encased in your thick, custom made brown leather cuffs. He’s tall too, taller than most other people in the room, but in your heels you’re about the same height. He finally turns around towards your side of the room and it’s like the world just sort of….stopps. Handsome is too tame a word for him. Even beautiful isn’t enough because he is quite literally breathtaking. His soft, brown curls are brushed back from his forehead, and his blue eyes are twinkling as he laughs at whatever the person next to him has just said, perfectly white teeth flashing. God, he’s perfect. He has a jawline that could cut glass and you want to know what it feels like to grab a hold of his chin whilst he’s on his knees and force him to look at you.

You stand and watch him from the other side of the room, some function for a film that one of your ‘play’ partners needed some moral support for. And who didn’t like to get fancied up once in a while and rub shoulders with the rich and the famous? So you watch him from a distance, knowing exactly who he is but not realising just how utterly beautiful he would be in the flesh. You watch as he laughs and schmoozes his way around the room, how everyone reacts to him when he turns his attention to them. You wonder how it must feel for everyone in the room to want to be next to you and have your attention because you were the most beautiful person in the room. You know how it makes you feel when you’re in full Dominant mode and walking into your favourite club: powerful. Powerful and exhilarated to know that all eyes are turning to look at you, and sexy as hell. There is something incredibly arousing about knowing you can turn heads and that people _want_ you when they see you. 

He catches your eye finally and raises his glass to you with a quirk of his lips. You let the moment stretch on because you don’t make a habit of obeying men you don’t know from across the room. Something in his eyes says that he isn’t used to that at all, so you just raise your glass in return and then turn to carry on speaking to your friend. If he wants you, he has to come to you.

It doesn’t take him long.

“Have we met?” Henry says as he slides into the space next to you left by your friend. There is a smile on his lips as he looks at you and you raise an eyebrow at him. “Forgive me, but you seem familiar.”

“You and I both know that we’ve never met before, but ten out of ten for effort darling,” You say to him, bringing a hand up to brush an imaginary bit of lint from his shoulder then bringing it down to rest briefly on one of his immense forearms. Henry just huffs out a laugh, eyes tracking your hand from his shoulder to his arm and then when you tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear. “Care to try that again?”

“Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Henry replies, laughter in his eyes as he inclines his head towards you before he extends his hand to you. “Hi, I’m Henry, it’s a pleasure.”

“I know,” You take his huge hand in yours to shake and you’re pleased to notice that it’s firm. He cocks his head at your reply, unsure whether you mean you know who he is, or what you’re implying.” “So, what’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?”

“Hazard of the job,” Henry gives a slightly bored little sigh and his eyes dart around the room as he sips from his champagne glass. “Gotta keep the investors in the film happy so that means sometimes having to come to these things. Is that what brings you here?”

“No, I'm here for moral support,” You point over at your friend on the other side of the room and Henry follows the motion before humming in acknowledgement. “She’s the one you should be schmoozing.”

“Probably,” Henry rubs his chin as he considers you. “But you’re more interesting.”

“Oh? How so?” You smirk into your wine glass and make sure to look him directly in his eyes. He makes a show of looking you over, lingering a little over your curviest parts, before bringing his eyes up to meet yours again.

“It’s nice to meet someone at one of these things who isn’t just here to rub shoulders with the rich and famous,” Henry says eventually, gesturing a hand to the rest of the room. “You’re here to support a friend. The rich and famous are just an added bonus.”

“Don’t forget the free bubbly and tiny food,” You lean in to stage whisper and you catch his scent when you do. Something a little spicy, a little woodsy and clean with an undercurrent of something you can’t quite place. “But I guess that rubbing shoulders with famous people is also a perk of sorts.”

“Of sorts? I feel like I should be a little insulted,” Henry laughs then, genuine and free this time and his grin has a predatory edge to it. This is turning out to be a lot more fun that you thought. It’s been a while since you’ve been around anyone to have this sort of back and forth. A little verbal foreplay with a pretty young thing is something you’ve missed.

“Oh, are you famous? I hadn’t realised,” You look at him with over the top coyness and flutter your eyelashes a little, playing it up as much as possible because it makes him laugh harder and he’s even prettier when he does it. “Whatever shall I do to make it up to you?”

“Well, you could give me your number and let me take you to dinner,” Henry replies, laughter dying down until he’s just smiling heatedly at you, but there’s a little look of challenge in his eyes. 

“Hmm…” You hum and press one of your fingers to your lips to look at him like you’re considering his offer. You drag it out until his smile falters a little, clearly not used to not getting an immediate yes. “Now that’s interesting.”

“What is?”

“The fact that you’re clearly not used to being kept waiting,” You tilt your head to the side slightly and make sure to keep eye contact. You also reach out a hand to place on his forearm again. “I don’t think you’re used to being told no.”

“Are you saying no?” He looks a little incredulous at the possibility.

“I’m not, but you seem annoyed that I didn’t immediately say yes.” You’re not prepared for the faint blush that creeps onto those beautiful cheekbones and that feral urge to claim slams through you again. “Oh, now that’s just delightful. Tell me Henry, do you always get your own way?”

“That’s not….” Henry stutters a little and that blush deepens. 

“There’s a first time for everything darling,” You say soothingly and start to rub little circles against the skin of his arm with your thumb. Then you put your wine glass down and reach into your clutch bag for your phone. “I’ll tell you what, how about you give me _your_ number and you learn some patience whilst I think about it.”

Henry takes a long few moments to look at you, clearly on the back foot at the fact that his usual approach isn’t working. Then he takes your phone and puts his number in before handing it back, blush now spreading across the bridge of his nose. You slip your phone back into your back and then reach out a hand to rest against his cheek. He startles a little, eyes going wide as you lean in to place a chaste kiss to his cheek and then move your lips to his ear.

“I’m going to have a lot of fun with you Henry,” You whisper, lips curving into a smile as you pull back. You drag your eyes down his body, taking in his enormous chest, shirt buttons fast losing the battle to contain it to his trim waist, eyes pausing briefly at his crotch before continuing down to his thick thighs. Then you look back up to meet those blue, blue eyes, smile widening. “ _So_ much fun.”.

And with that, you turn on your Louboutin heels and leave Henry where he stands to gape after you as you disappear into the crowd.


End file.
